


error 404: courage not found

by orphan_account



Series: matchmaker kuroo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blogger AU, Bokuaka - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, OiKuBo, Oikawa and Bokuto, iwaoi - Freeform, kuroo started it all, matsuhana - Freeform, otp3: kuroo, stalker Oikawa and Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo stumbles upon Akaashi's blog and damn was he perfect for his best buddy, Bokuto Koutarou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ so the original owner, Louise a.k.a kenmoh had helped me with this~ he had told me that he would get back to writing as soon as uni gives up his hold on him.  
> ps: i also just fund out that louise is a boy and wtf was i shocked, who the hell uses his sister 's name as a name in the internet anyway?

Error 404: Courage Not Found  
[ “matchmaking business by kuroo tetsurou” ]

  
Kuroo was, as usual, browsing through his news feed. He had been too lazy to move from his place and that’s why he was hunched in the couch, a bowl of half-eaten popcorn on his right and his laptop on his lap.

4: 35 AM

meow-or-never: kenmaaaaaaa.  
meow-or-never: how could u ignore me? :-; I’m hurt.  
catsandgames: kuro, it’s four o’clock.  
meow-or-never: i can read the time, kenma.  
catsandgames: it’s still too early to be bothering anyone.

Kuroo scoffed lightly but a smile was on his face. He had a severe case of insomnia; thank god, his job requires them to be at the office by ten o’clock or he’d be fired at the first day of work. Kuroo clicked on a new tab, evidently typing on his bro; Bokuto’s blog name.

_Iloveowls.blog.com_

“Ah fuck.”

Kuroo groaned inaudibly. The simple mistake he made of misspelling his friend’s url. Kuroo was about to type the correct one when the page loaded, displaying thousands of pictures of owls and Kuroo swears to God that he hadn’t seen this many (and no, tagging along with Bokuto doesn’t count).

Kuroo scrolls down. The owls were usually captured in flock, all of different colors that made them look unique and like a feature and contrast of one another. There were also solo shots of owl’s, all in different angle and there was one who had cranked his neck to the side and Kuroo had to stop himself from making a meme right there.

After a couple (more like an hour) of searching and scrolling down his blog, Kuroo found out that the owner of the blog was a guy (he’s very pretty, even with the candid and blurred photo) and his name was Akaashi Keiji. He’s a freelance photographer and an animal care taker but he loves owls the most and Kuroo swears he could feel his entire being lit up.

5:11 AM

meow-or-never: bo! wake up.  
meow-or-never: i found ur sOULMATE!  
meow-or-never: THE PERFECT g u y 4 you!  
meow-or-never: [attached image]

Kuroo grins. He was going to get Akaashi and Bokuto together, it was time to bring matchmaking Kuroo back in business.

•••

10:43 AM

catsandgames: kuro, you’re hopeless.  
meow-or-never: rude, kenma.  
catsandgames: you aren’t even that good in matchmaking.  
meow-or-never: you say that but i did manage to pull us together ;)

10:51 AM  
catsandgames: you’re hopeless.  
meow-or-never: i can actually see your blush from here  
catsandgames: shut up  
•••

Kuroo massaged his forehead. His head was throbbing so bad and his eyes hurt from looking at his computer screen for the whole day. The blueprints in his table still wasn’t even a tad bit finished and he already felt drained.

Sighing, he was about to text Kenma when his phone vibrated.

Iloveowwls: oh my g o d  
Iloveowls: who is that?  
Iloveowls: i think i’m in love, bro.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. Of course. Bokuto Koutarou was an owl enthusiast and Kuroo doesn’t even know why he wanted to visit the taller boy’s blog. Not to offend his bro or anything but damn, his bro’s blog was full of owls.

First post in the morning; a very owltastic morning OvO to the picture of owls he managed to capture every single day and even Kuroo has to question how but doesn’t really voice it out. Kuroo even wonders how the hell Bokuto got addicted to owls of all animals.

Hey, not that he can say something about it. Kuroo was a sucker for cats; not that he’d admit it out loud but the only people who knew was him, his family, Bokuto and of course, Kenma.

Back to the problem at hand, Kuroo taps his screen; closing it before he was tempted to write a reply. He needed to concentrate. Bokuto and concentration never mixed together ? on the contrary, it’s rather terrifying to see those two mix together.

Kuroo grimaced. Goddamnit. Too many paperworks, too lazy to do anything. Ah, life sucks.

•••

  
2:12 AM  
meow-or-never: life sucks  
datfuckingalien: it has been for seventeen years. Thanks 4 noticing  
iloveowwls: b r o  
iloveowwls: how could u ignore me?  
datfuckingalien: he ignores me all da tym  
iloveowwls: dat’s different. he loves me  
meow-or-never: n O  
meow-or-never: i only devote myself 2 kenma tyvm  
iloveowwls: u fucking n e r d  
datfuckingalien: says u

•••

2:23 AM

meow-or-never: calm the f U C K D O W N  
iloveowwls: b r O  
iloveowwls: b r o, he’s pERFECT  
meow-or-never: g l ad u ruined my day just 4 it.  
iloveowwls: b r o  
meow-or-never: oh b oy  
iloveowwls: I think i’m in love  
meow-or-never: want me to introduce u?  
iloveowwls: i think I can do dat myself  
iloveowwls: u r the best bro eVER  
meow-or-never: tell me something i don’t know

•••

Kuroo was about to go to sleep. He hadn’t experienced sleep for the past three days and hell, his eyes hurt and he feels like his body was going to drop by any second. He was about to fall asleep; his mattress was so soft and his pillow smelled like cinammon and vanilla. The cold air had brushed his feet but it was somehow comforting. Yes, Kuroo Tetsurou was going to have a peaceful night.

Well, at least that’s what he thought.

Unfortunately, Kuroo doesn’t put his phone into silent mode. What if something important happened and his phone was placed in silence? Or what if Kenma needed something and he wasn’t there? There were thousands of possibilities as to why Kuroo had never placed his phone in silent mode.

And fuck was he regretting it now.

3:45 AM  
iloveowwls: brooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
iloveowwls: b r o, he’s so cool and perf and i think I’m dying  
iloveowwls: k u r o o  
iloveowwls: he replied to my message  
iloveowwls: [attached image]  
iloveowwls: he doesn’t thnik i’m annoying!  
iloveowwls: he’s perf 4 me bro  
meow-or-never: what the fuck, bo.  
meow-or-never: it’s fucking three in the morning  
meow-or-never: let me sleep!  
iloveowwls: i hthought u’d be more happy 4 me :(( I’m hurt bro  
meow-or-never: if you want some agreeable and nice kuroo, come back again at twelve o’clock in the morning  
meow-or-never: i hadn’t slept a blink these days bo  
meow-or-never: have mercy  
iloveowwls: sleep is 4 da weak!  
meow-or-never: easy 4 u to say u nocturnal animal  
iloveowwls: [attached image]  
iloveowwls: bro, i’m d Y I N G  
iloveowwls: he’s perf 4 me bro  
meow-or-never: good now let me sLEEP  
meow-or-never: AND DON’T DISTURB ME  
iloveowwls: well, someone’s grumpy  
meow-or-never: YOU WOULD BE IF YOU HADN’T SLEPT FOR DAYS  
meow-or-never: btw, congrats bro.  
meow-or-never: i’m so happy for you as a brofriend.  
iloveowwls: ;))))  
•••  
4:01 AM  
catsandgames: kuro, go to sleep.  
meow-or-never: trying kenma but bokuto’s damn noisy  
catsandgames: want me to call?  
meow-or-never: yes, please  
•••

Kuroo woke up to the constant vibration of his phone. Damn. It was still too early for anyone to call him. Unless of course if you’re friends with Bokuto Koutarou. Kuroo sighed, pulling the covers off his naked body.

And boy was he right.

iloveowwls: o h my gOD  
iloveowwls: kuroo, he agreed 2 meet me  
iloveowwls: i’ve got myself a handsome date  
iloveowwls: OH MY GOD  
iloveowwls: WHAT IF HE DOESN’T LIKE ME?  
iloveowwls: WHAT IF HE FINDS ME ANNOYING IRL?  
iloveowwls: WHAT IF…  
iloveowwls: B R O  
iloveowwls: IM D YING WHAT SHOULD I DO?  
meow-or-never: first of all, calm the fuck down  
meow-or-never: u are an amazing person bo. He likes owls. You like owls I’m sure u 2 would get along well. You aren’t annoying. Sure you can be a handful but you are a great person.  
meow-or-never: ps wear that cute owl sweater of urs.  
meow-or-never: he’d fall 4 u immediately.  
iloveowwls: bro. I’m so touched. I’m so lucky to have u as my bro.  
meow-or-never: tell me something I don’t know.  
•••  
Kuroo felt himself smile. Now to get up and stalk Bokuto on his so-called-date.

12:04 PM  
datfuckingalien: so I heard bokuto’s got a date ?(????)  
meow-or-never: news travels fast in ur ears. Wtf oikawa  
datfuckingalien: so, r we stalking them or what?  
meow-or-never: 30 minutes. Meet u by the station.

“Tetsu-chan, we’re stalking them. We don’t want to attract attention.” Oikawa berated as Kuroo showed up, hands on his jean’s pockets and a face-splitting grin etched on his face.

“You can’t stop being a sex god, Oikawa. It just doesn’t work that way.” Kuroo replied, grinning. “I can’t help it if I attract too much attention.”

“Okay, Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “The only people you’ve kissed is your family and Ken-chan on the cheek. Other than that, I don’t think you would be labeled as sex god.”

Kuroo glared as Oikawa bursts out laughing. Hey, he liked Oikawa but that was certainly below the belt. It’s not his fault he wants, in fact, to remain loyal to Kenma; not that he’d ever say that to Oikawa.

“Anyway, have you seen them?”

“No,” Oikawa said. “Bokuto would be easy to spot though. Especially with his hair and his loud?”

“Hey hey hey!”

“Ah,” Oikawa said, grinning. “There he is.” Oikawa pointed at Bokuto; who indeed was catching attention. For once in his life, Oikawa was speechless. Bokuto had his hair down, probably because he had to hurry but damn, Bokuto looked better with his hair down ? not that Oikawa would admit it out loud.

He had this cute light brown sweater with half of an owl face printed on it paired with ripped jeans and shoes to complete his outfit. Damn. Bokuto cleaned up good like what the fuck.

“Hey hey hey! You are Akaashi Keiji, aren’t you? Shit. You are more gorgeous in real life. Oh right. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m?”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cut off and even Kuroo had to grin. Damn, that boy had a nice and soothing voice and frankly, he did managed to calm Bokuto down. “Breathe, Bokuto-san.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto apologized, grinning. “I was just excited to see you. I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” He said as he stretched out an arm. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Akaashi.”

“Same here, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, shaking Bokuto’s hand. “I’m Akaashi Keiji and it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“So,” Bokuto started, sheepishly grinning. “I know you like animals so, uh, let’s go visit the zoo?”

“A zoo?” Kuroo whispered, just enough for Oikawa to hear. “What the fuck, Bo.”

Oikawa suppressed his laughter but Kuroo could feel his shoulder’s shaking. “Oh my god, Tetsu-chan. Look at your apprentice. He’s hopeless!”

“Well, of course, if you had any other plans. I… uh…”

This time, Oikawa couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped his mouth. Thankfully though, the station was full of people and the chatterings had hid Oikawa’s laughter. Kuroo, on the other hand, jabbed Oikawa on the ribs to stop him from laughing at Bokuto’s predicament.

“He’s awkward at first, Oikawa.”

“Bokuto, awkward?” Oikawa chuckled. “I didn’t think he’d be that type, Tetsu-chan!”

“He’s nervous.”

“I’d say,” Oikawa laughed. “I mean, a zoo? For a date, really?”

“I’d love to, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, cutting off Bokuto’s ramblings. Besides, Akaashi hadn’t been in a zoo since forever, kind of weird since he takes care of animals.

“Really?”

Akaashi nodded and gave a small smile. Damn. Akaashi look pretty much like an angel when he smiled. “Yeah.” Akaashi answered. “By the way, cute sweater.”

Bokuto grinned. “Thanks. It was my friend’s gift on my birthday. How did he even find this? I’ll never know.”

“He’s a good friend then.”

“He is.” Bokuto agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically. “He cheered me up just this morning because I’ve been feeling down again. People say my moods are hard to be with, you know but Kuroo’s been there all the time and oh, so is Oikawa.”

“So, I’m an afterthought now?” Oikawa grumbled as Kuroo snickered. “Shut up, Tetsu-chan. Just because he’s your “brofriend” doesn’t mean he has to shower you with compliments.”

“No,” Kuroo grinned. “But he did anyway so loser’s weepers, Oikawa.”

  
•••  
01:24

catsandgames: are you stalking Akaashi and Bokuto right now?  
meow-or-never: of course not!  
catsandgames: …  
meow-or-never: …maybe  
meow-or-never: okay fine. Yes we are.  
meow-or-never: I just want 2 know if everything goes well with my bro, kenmaaaaa.  
catsandgames: …  
catsandgames: tell me everything later then  
meow-or-never: sure, kitten ;)  
catsandgames: …  
meow-or-never: i can imagine you scrunching your nose  
catsandgames: …  
meow-or-never: now i can imagine u rolling your eyes  
catsandgames: shut up kuro.  
•••

“So, he had moves up his sleeve. It’s not a big deal.” Oikawa mutters as he opens the door to his apartment. “Iwa-chan, I’m home~”

“Welcome home, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa pouts. “Iwa-chan~ It would’ve been better without the nickname.”

“Pardon the intrusion,” Kuroo grins. “Yo, Iwaizumi!”

“Kuroo.” Iwaizumi nods his head. “Dinner would be served soon. Go sit in the couch with Makki and Mattsun.”

Kuroo grins. “You know me too well, Iwaizumi.”

“You just came here for free food.” Iwaizumi deadpans. “And yes, I already cooked for five people.”

“Iwa-chan’s so kind~”

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa in the shoulder playfully. “Shut up.”

Kuroo grins as he maneuvers his way towards the living room, where Oikawa’s previous teammates; Matsukawa and Hanamaki were curled up in the couch, throwing popcorn towards each other.

“’Yo!”

“Kuroo, bro!” They both greeted instantaneously, both grinning at Kuroo. “Ah, thy Kuroo, I have been expecting your thy presence!”

“Your Majesty,” Kuroo bowed comically, playing along with their scenes. “Is that so? May you humor me kind sir?”

Hanamaki wiggled his eyebrows. “I also know why you are here, young knight.”

“And that is?”

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa turned to look at each other before they instantaneously said, “Why, for Iwaizumi’s cooking of course!”

“Ah,” Kuroo grinned. “You are right, kind sirs.”

“You guys suck at acting.” Oikawa says as he strolls inside the living room. “Scoot over, Makki.”

“Says someone who played Building A.”

Oikawa glared playfully at Hanamaki, who high-fived Mattsun. Kuroo watches from the sidelines, eyes observing almost every single action inside the room. The way Oikawa berates at Mattsun and Makki, who in return ignores Oikawa, discussing something about how to prank Oikawa next. Kuroo also observes the way Makki’s eyes lit up when talking to Mattsun or the way Mattsun’s eyes held gentleness whenever he talks to Makki.

Kuroo whistles as he placed his hand on the back of his head, grinning.

“Kuroo,” Oikawa calls out, maybe catching Kuroo looking at Makki and Mattsun. And as if, reading his mind, Oikawa says. “Don’t.”

“What?” Kuroo grins. “I haven’t done anything.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Oikawa says. “Don’t even try.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to protest but Iwaizumi had cut him off. “Dinner’s ready.”

Both Makki and Mattsun jumped off the couch, racing to the kitchen. Kuroo spares Oikawa a glance. “But they’re your friends! And they look so in love with each other. It’s making me sick.”

“You’re like that with Kenma, you little shit.” Oikawa points out. “No, just please don’t.”

“Why?”

Oikawa grimaces. “The world can’t handle it.”

Kuroo gives him a confused look but Oikawa brushes it aside. Oikawa practically skips to the dining room, where Iwaizumi had been waiting for him telling him, “don’t make the food wait, Shittykawa!” before hitting him gently in the head.

Kuroo once again spares Makki and Mattsun a glance. He grimaces. He needs to get those two together.

Next on Kuroo Tetsurou’s list: _Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei_

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually so much fun to write <3 ahhh. thank you for reading <3


End file.
